1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to trailers, and, in particular, to trailers which may be lengthened or shortened for varying carrying capacity and which may be supported by a towing vehicle in a suspended, above-ground mode when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When towing a small trailer, especially with an all terrain vehicle, ATV, as the towing vehicle, at times it is desirable to have maximum surface area on the trailer for carrying large objects or an increased number of small objects. At other times, because of the type of terrain, it is most desirable, and may be essential, that the trailer be of shorter length for, among other reasons, shortening the turning radius of towing vehicle and trailer. At other times, again because of rough terrain including bushes, sand, rocks, streams, etc., it is found desirable and also may be required that the trailer be carried by rather than pulled by the towing vehicle so that the trailer may be used in the otherwise inaccessible area.
Several devices have been constructed for collapsing and hauling trailers as typified by the following inventions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,675, issued to D. Gearin, discloses a trailer having collapsible tong assemblies on both the bottom and sides of the trailer for lengthening or shortening the trailer. Gearin utilizes rigid elongated side members for holding the folding mechanism in a fixed position--one set of side members for holding the trailer in a lengthened mode and a second set of side members for holding the trailer in a shortened mode. Gearin utilizes hinged panels or a window shade type structure of thin stainless steel for flooring. The Gearin trailer is costly; bulky, with an extreme number of moving parts; provides a complicated flooring mechanism; cannot be supported by a towing vehicle, when hitched; and is generally impractical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,924, issued to J. Oliveira, discloses a laterally collapsible trailer with the tongue portion slidably receiving a central shaft for shortening or lengthening the distance between hitch and trailer frame; the surface area of the trailer being unchanged. The Oliveira device is collapsible for storage only.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,827, issued to S. Dashew shows a trailer with a portion hinged about a horizontal axis, which effectively shortens the trailer. The Dashew invention, while useful for its intended purpose, does not vary the surface area, but merely pivots a portion thereof; does not change the turning radius and cannot be supported in an above ground position, while hitched, by the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,714, issued to J. Black shows a trailer attachment for a pickup which pivots from a trailing position to a flat position resting on the bed of the pickup. The Black invention is useful only on towing vehicles having a flat bed for support and has no capability of being lengthened or shortened.